


Phrasing

by Hightower6327



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Don't Take This Too Seriously, F/M, Groping, Humor, Pyra could've phrased that way better, Rex grabs a tiddy, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22756954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hightower6327/pseuds/Hightower6327
Summary: What if instead of touching her Core Crystal, Rex grabbed a tiddy instead?
Relationships: Homura | Pyra/Rex
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	Phrasing

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all ever have random thoughts that make you giggle for like five minutes straight? This was one of them. I haven't played Xenoblade chronicles 2 so this is probably OOC.

“Now, place your hand on my chest,” the Aegis said. 

Rex paused for a moment. “Oh, uh, alright.”

Rex reaching forth, Pyra closed her eyes, awaiting his hand on her core crystal... 

...Only to feel her ample bosom being grabbed instead. A voice screamed in indignation inside her head. 

Pyra turned beet red, her eyes shooting open to see the salvager with a handful of her breast, mild confusion in his eyes. 

“That’s, uh...” she trailed off, suppressing a moan when his grip twitched, “Not what I meant-“

“Oh, you meant both?”

She grew redder, the voice in her head screaming even louder. “N-no-“

But she was too late, for Rex had already grabbed the other tiddy- a moan escaped her. 

_”AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH”_

The salvager frowned, looking at her mounds with confusion. “I’m touching them, but nothing’s happening.” His fingers began to clinch and release. “Do I have to massage them or something?” 

“I- ah, m-m-“ Pyra struggled to maintain her composure. Crap, his touch was setting her body aflame. 

A confused Rex continued digging into her vast tracks of land, completely ignorant to Pyra’s state. As his frustration at the lack of progress grew, so did his ministrations turn more frantic and feverish. 

Every squeeze and twists and kneads of her soft mounds had Pyra biting down on a moan. Moisture trailing down her thighs and loins afire, the redhead had lost the ability to speak, squirming under Rex’s unknowing assault. 

Not only that but the voice in her head kept screaming louder and louder, horrified and embarrassed. 

“Wait, I think I got it!” Mercifully, the torture of her breasts stopped. 

Oh thank the Ae-

A gasp left her, he was pinching and pulling at her nipples now— she hadn’t noticed his undoing the clasps of her outfit.

**_“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA”_ **

“Titan’s arse, what am I doing wrong here?!” Rex grumbled and pulled harder, unaware of the moaning, quivering Aegis before him.

“Re- Rex...” Pyra bit down on a swear. “I-I’m-“

“Is it working?” 

Too late. The floodgates opened. 

“I’m going to- oh, FUCK!”

Pyra tossed her head back and cried out - as did the voice in her head - as she crashed into an overwhelming orgasm, legs buckling and wetness soaking through her panties. 

She came down panting and dizzy, struggling to regain balance, staring at an awkward Rex who stood still as a statue, still holding her boobs. 

His eyes trailed down to his hands, then to her upper chest, then back to her eyes.

“Oh... you meant your Core Crystal...”


End file.
